Sé un héroe
by NaatDamn
Summary: Kat no tiene memorias de sí misma, solo sabe que algo le ha pasado. Con la ayuda de sus nuevas habilidades tendrá que sobrevivir en las crueles calles, donde verá nacer dentro de sí su héroe interno. Post The winter soldier. [Este fic participa en el reto #6 Oc's al poder del foro La Torre Stark]
1. ¿Héroe?

**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje aqui mencionado, a excepcion de mi OC, son propiedad de marvel studios.

 **Aclaración que a nadie le importa, es irrelevante, pero no me deja tranquila:** El OC aqui presentado originalmente es mutante, pero ya que estoy escribiendo en el fandom de los vengadores, voy a respetar a los "alterados" (-cofcof- mutantes).

 **Notas de autora:** Debo decir que no estoy muy satisfecha con la historia, salio de mi cabeza en una noche de aburrimiento de un 18 de septiembre en el segundo piso de una casa celebrando las fiestas patrias (tiki tiki ti), pero bueno, que se le puede hacer xD.

 **La historia está ubicada temporalmente después de Captain America The winter soldier, y antes de Avengers Age of ultron.**

* * *

Oscuridad… Mi primer recuerdo. Un cuarto de hospital oscuro, una televisión barata transmitiendo un programa nocturno, el sonido del _bip_ en el monitor de signos vitales. Me incorporo como puedo. No sé dónde estoy, ni quien soy, ni como llegué aquí. A mi lado hay una mesa de noche con un vaso vacío y el control remoto de la televisión, al otro lado una camilla sin ocupante y la ventana con las cortinas cerradas.

Al levantarme me fallan las piernas y caigo de rodillas al piso, creo que no las he usado en un buen rato. Todo a mi alrededor es confuso, siento como si alguien hubiese metido una mano en mi cerebro y lo hubiese revuelto todo ahí dentro. Me levanto apoyándome en la camilla y me acerco a los pies de ésta, donde está mi ficha de paciente.

 _Nombre de paciente: Kattie Brown_

 _Sexo: femenino_

 _Edad: 19-22 años aprox._

 _Fecha de nacimiento: desconocida_

El resto es palabrería médica que omito, tengo lo que necesito: mi nombre. Entro al baño a mojarme la cara, y despejarme aunque sea un poco, en el espejo veo mi reflejo, mi cabello es blanco, pero no recuerdo que fuera así (a decir verdad no recuerdo si era así o no), me reviso en busca de algo que me indique que me lavaron el cerebro o algo así, pero no encuentro nada, estoy bien (hasta donde se puede decir), y termino por salir del baño, quiero salir de aquí. Me acerco a la puerta y la abro, me extraña que el chirrido no haya despertado a medio hospital, me asomo, no puedo oír ni ver a nadie, por lo que salgo con todo el sigilo que mis confundidos pies me permiten, prefiero no llamar la atención hasta saber que está pasando. El pasillo es oscuro y tétrico, avanzo a paso lento y puedo oír las respiraciones de los enfermos en cada habitación que paso. Un cartel colgado de la pared me indica que estoy en un 5to piso y la ubicación del ascensor, así que sigo la flecha y busco mi objetivo.

A apenas unos metros de llegar al ascensor, las puertas se abren de par en par y entro en pánico. Me van a descubrir y me mandaran de vuelta al oscuro cuarto. Retrocedo casi por inercia y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando "choco" con la pared, pero la atravieso como si estuviera hecha de humo. En el otro lado me topo con el cuarto de limpieza, intento asimilar lo que acabo de hacer, buscarle una explicación lógica, pero ahora mi mente está aún más confusa y solo pide salir del condenado hospital. Me aprovecho de mi recién descubierta _habilidad_ y me abro paso a la salida a través de los oscuros pasillos.

Afuera la cosa no mejora, está lloviendo y el paisaje no me suena, hay un pequeño parque de niños al frente y la calle se encuentra desierta tanto de autos como de personas, calculo que deben ser como las 4 de la mañana. Lo único que oigo es la lluvia caer en el pavimento y una que otra llanta frenando en seco, creo estar en New York, pero no estoy segura. Pero de algo si lo estoy: No recuerdo que ocurrió y debo averiguarlo.

 **5 días después…**

Las cosas mejoran un poco con los días, tengo _momentos de iluminación_ de vez en cuando donde me veo a mi misma con un arma, apuntando a alguien, como una especie de _flashback_ , también veo fragmentos de mi vida anterior en mis sueños, o tal vez son solo eso, sueños…no tengo idea. Mi antigua vida no parece ser diferente a la actual, he tenido que robar a un par de personas para poder alquilar un cuarto donde dormir y tener algo que comer. Se hace fácil atravesando cosas, abre muchas vías de escape, también puedo mover cosas con la mente, lo descubrí cuando un sujeto quiso atracarme y su cuchillo salió volando hacia el infinito al yo pensarlo. Su cara fue épica, y su paliza también.

 **3 semanas después…**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que huí del hospital, conseguí un pequeño trabajo limpiando vidrios de autos y vivo en un pequeño cuarto alquilado, creo que apenas me alcanza para comer, pero compenso el resto con lo que le puedo sacar a la gente. No crean que me gusta robar, en realidad me siento mal conmigo misma, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ni siquiera sé si hice primaria o no como para pedir empleo haciendo nada, y mi cabello no ayuda mucho, a decir verdad creo que asusta a la gente. Debo conseguir un gorro.

 **6 días después…**

Es casi medianoche cuando me dispongo a regresar a mi… _humilde morada_ , fue un día largo, los conductores de New York no son los más empáticos con los más necesitados, pero que se le puede hacer, al menos conseguí $10, lo cual no alcanza para pagar el maldito cuarto. Creo que pronto me veré durmiendo en callejones otra vez.

Las calles son frías y húmedas, además de oscuras, siempre con un aspecto lúgubre y sombrío, por más transitadas que estén. Apresuro el paso y mantengo la vista recta, intento no mirar a los oscuros callejones, es como mirar dentro de la boca de un lobo, y esta es la hora en la que salen a cazar.

Gracias a mis… ¿poderes? He podido sobrevivir en las calles, defenderme de quienes quieren hacerme daño, mantener lo mío en mis manos, New york es una ciudad egoísta, y el egoísmo provoca necesidad. Necesidad que algunos interpretan como _derecho_. Derecho a reclamar como suyo lo que les dé en gana, incluso la vida de las personas a veces. No quiero parecer moralista, principalmente porque yo soy parte de esos _algunos_.

Los gritos de una mujer me sacan de mi discurso moral interno, vienen desde un callejón. Siento miedo, pero mis piernas se mueven solas hacia la boca del lobo. Veo a un hombre con un cuchillo amenazando a una chica, no debe tener más de 20 años, puedo ver las marcas de sangre en su cuello producto del filo contra su piel y sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y desapareciendo en la mano que aquel hombre mantiene presionada contra su boca.

— ¡Necesito el dinero! ¡Así que no dudes en que te mataré si no cooperas!

El llanto de la chica se intensifica, puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero a diferencia de ella yo soy lo suficientemente estúpida para correr directo hacia él y empujarlo. Atraigo el cuchillo hacia mí, mientras aquel hombre se levanta y me agarra de la ropa.

— ¡Maldita pe…! —No alcanza a terminar la frase, el cuchillo en mi mano termina en su antebrazo, retrocede dos pasos y se hinca en una rodilla tomándose con furia el brazo por el dolor. Vuelve a pararse y se abalanza contra mí, pero dejo que me _atraviese_ , lo que lo deja desconcertado. Me aprovecho de la confusión para darle una patada en la cabeza, y de pronto uno de los botes de basura da contra él violetamente. Yo no lo quería así, debió ser involuntario, tal vez. Aquel hombre sacó otro cuchillo oculto de su ropa y me volvió a atacar, estaba despistada, a decir verdad solo sentí el punzante dolor en el brazo, y a continuación vi como un vidrio se quebraba en un estruendo y los trozos se clavaban como dagas en el cuerpo del hombre, quien no volvió a moverse. Realmente quedo impactada por la imagen grotesca frente a mí, yo no lo pensé, o tal vez sí, pero fue demasiado fugaz como para darme cuenta siquiera de que pasó por mi mente.

El dolor en el brazo me trae de vuelta a la realidad, aprieto la herida con mi brazo libre y volteo para salir del callejón. Mi vista se topa con la asustada mujer, creí que se habría ido apenas intervine, está petrificada, inmóvil, como si hubiera visto un _fantasma_ , y me mira con inquietos ojos azules que reflejan miedo, pero ya no de su agresor…

— ¿Estas bi…?

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —…Sino de mí.

Huye como si yo fuera la que quiso hacerle daño. ¿No acabo de salvarla? Tal vez hice una mala elección. Tal vez debí dejar que le robaran su preciado IPhone y todas sus pertenencias. Tal vez el ladrón realmente las necesitaba. Tal vez tenía hijos, y yo les quite a su padre. O tal vez era un maldito adicto y yo le quite un peso a este condenado barrio. Como sea, tal vez no se merecía una muerte tan horrible, y ella no se merecería su suerte.

Volteo a ver a mi primera víctima. Eso es lo que es. El primero de muchos.

 **4 meses después…**

— ¿Entonces, Srta. Brown, piensa hablar o quiere jugar al policía bueno y al policía malo? —Solo miro al oficial.

…

 _Aquel día salí al anochecer como ya era costumbre, recorría las calles atentamente, a la espera de que algo ocurriese. En una calle desierta oí gritos desde dentro de una casa, algo andaba mal. Rápidamente me asomé por la pared, tres individuos tenían atadas a dos mujeres y el otro gritaba al dueño que le dijera donde guardaba el dinero, este por supuesto, se lo dijo._

— _Cuando terminemos, mátalos —le dijo el uno al otro en susurros—, no debe haber testigos._

 _Como un fantasma, en silencio me fui encargando de cada uno, sin sangre, sin gritos. Todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto la policía irrumpió en la casa, los vecinos habían llamado al 911. Me apuntaron, yo corrí, pero no me percate de la pistola de shock eléctrico que me apuntaba._

…

— ¿Por qué mató a esos hombres?

— La pregunta es ¿Por qué no? Esos hombres tenían amarrada a esa familia y amenazaban con robarles todo, y planeaban matarlos después.

— Para eso está el 911.

—Si me hubiera parado a llamar al 911, señor, esos 3 cadáveres serían los de una humilde familia y ustedes estarían persiguiendo un rumor.

— Así no funciona la ley, Srta. Brown. Se podría decir que actuó en defensa propia, pero el hecho es que irrumpió en una casa ajena y mató a 3 personas.

— Que intentaban asaltar y asesinar a una familia.

—Lo cual no sucedió.

— ¿Está diciéndome que ya que impedí el hecho, las intenciones no cuentan y aquí soy yo la mala?

— No dudo que sus intenciones sean buenas, pero no podemos permitir que alguien se ponga a sí mismo por sobre la ley, esta no es la primera vez que hace algo similar ¿o sí? —Mantengo el silencio— Los vecinos de distintos barrios aledaños a este han estado hablando, rumoreando y avisando sobre la aparición de varios cuerpos de aparentes criminales, asesinados por una mujer de cabello blanco, capaz de aparecer y desaparecer por entre las paredes, Srta. Brown. La apodan _Phantom_. —No puedo hacer más que sonreír— ¿Le parece gracioso?

—Es solo que ese nombre tiene gracia.

— ¿Por qué matarlos? —Me pregunta con la curiosidad en los ojos— ¿Por qué no darles una lección y ya?

— Porque la gente no cambia, señor. Si no desaparecen ahora, volverán a hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez. —Él solo mantuvo mi mirada.

— Es todo por ahora. Devuélvanla a su celda, si intenta moverse, dispárenle.

Dos guardias me toman por el brazo, uno de ellos me apunta con la pistola de shock. Obediente, vuelvo a mi celda, donde me espera un catre duro como la piedra y un pequeño urinario usado por dios sabe cuánta gente.

Seis horas después de mi llegada al cuartel de policía, un guardia abre mi celda y me dice que salga, al parecer alguien ha pagado por mí. Afuera, un hombre alto y rubio me espera sentado en las escaleras, al verme se levanta y esboza una sonrisa.

— ¿Kattie, verdad?

— ¿Quién eres? —Lo miró de pies a cabeza, creo haberlo visto alguna vez.

— Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, hemos estado buscándote. —Retrocedo, algo inquieta— Te explicaré todo, pero tienes que acompañarme, estarás segura con nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? —El vidrio del auto negro estacionado en la acera se baja y pude ver a una mujer de cabello rojo.

— ¿Nos acompañas? —Los miro a ambos, no parecen malos sujetos, y vaya que he aprendido a reconocer malos sujetos. Resignada a que mi otra opción es volver a las calles, subo al auto en los asientos de atrás y Steve se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Ella es Natasha Romanoff, y como te dije, mi nombre es Steve Rogers, somos ex-agentes de Shield. ¿Sabes sobre eso?

— Me suena, ¿Por qué me buscaban exactamente?

—Te rescatamos de una base de Hydra…

— ¿Qué es…?

— Prometo responder todo lo que no sepas cuando lleguemos a nuestra base. —Asiento para que siga su relato— Según lo que tenemos entendido sobre ti, antes vivías en las calles y te ofreciste voluntaria para sus experimentos a cambio de un techo. Nosotros atacamos esa base y te encontramos inconsciente en una de las salas, probablemente ellos te borraron la memoria, te llevamos a un hospital para que curaran tus heridas, ya que nuestra base aún no estaba del todo operativa, pero alguien no te cuido bien —Dijo con un tono acusador mirando a la piloto.

— Lo siento ¿sí?, no creí necesarias 24 horas de vigilancia.

— Lo siento —Miro al piso algo avergonzada—, tenía miedo.

— Lo sé —Dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en mi hombro—, por eso te buscamos.

— Hay otros como tú, Kat, los llamamos " _alterados"._ La mayoría muere en los experimentos, pero tú eres un caso especial, Steve cree que podrías ayudarnos con ellos, y además ya tienes tu propio nombre —Dijo con una media sonrisa, yo no pude evitar el sonrojo.

— Creo que esto de ayudar a la gente no es lo mío después de todo, ustedes mismos acaban de confirmarme que realmente siempre fui una ladrona.

— Muchos de nosotros hemos hecho cosas de las que no estamos orgullosos, pero nunca es tarde para redimirse y tender la mano. Te vamos a ofrecer una oportunidad. —Dijo Natasha mirándome por el retrovisor.

— ¿De hacer qué? —Steve bajó su ventana y me indicó un imponente edificio con una A en los pisos superiores.

— De ser un héroe.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido cortisimo. Bueno, aqui presento a un personaje con un algo retorcido sentido de justicia, y complejo de Batman xD Kat es mi unico OC (bien hecho) de marvel, y con este fic exploro otra faceta de ella. Si, su..."supernombre" es _Phantom_ , ¿Por qué? Recordé que a La visión le pusieron asi (en los comics) porque no se quien lo vio atravesar la pared y creyó ver _una_** ** _visión_. Y pues nada, aplico lo mismo a mi OC xD**

 **Y oh por dios, denme sus opiniones, si se me pasa la mano, si les parece sue o normal, lo que sea. Me gusta crear personajes creibles :c (Dentro de lo "creible" que es el universo marvel, of course).**

 **Bye~**


	2. Oportunidad

**Primero que nada... Sí, decidí continuar la historia, no por reviews ni esas cosas (de todos modos esta historia está tan olvidada que dudo que tenga mas reviews de los que tuvo en su momento), si no para darle una "historia definitiva" a mi oc, al menos a su versión del MCU.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje mostrado aqui, a excepción de Kat, me pertenece.**

* * *

Después de ser traída a la nueva base de los vengadores por el capitán y Natasha he tenido más tiempo para pensar y dormir. En las noches tengo sueños vagos, no recuerdo la mayoría de ellos, pero algunos se quedan en mi mente y me siento cada vez más en paz, como si al fin partes de un rompecabezas difuso se fueran acomodando en su lugar y reconstruyen la línea temporal que es mi vida. El doctor que me visita a diario me dice que haga una lista mental de lo que sé que es cierto, desde lo más simple a lo más complejo, es algo tedioso, pero me ha servido últimamente.

 _Mi nombre es Kattie Brown. Tengo 19 años. Nací en Washington. No sé por qué sé eso. Solo sé que es cierto. Esto no sirve._

Mi mente da vueltas en un espiral sin control, las cosas empiezan a temblar alrededor mío, creo que cuando mi mente se agita lo que está a mi alrededor también lo hace.

* * *

— _Tranquila, sé que estás asustada, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte. —Escucho una voz masculina, veo el contorno de su cuerpo, pero todo está borroso y no puedo identificarlo— Mi nombre es Grant Ward, pertenezco a SHIELD, tranquila._

— _¿Qué ocurrió? —A mi alrededor veo una habitación hecha pedazos, los muebles están rotos, hay fotos tiradas por todos lados, yo estoy en varias de ellas, pero no reconozco a las personas junto a mí. Grant me toma por los hombros y me dirige a la salida, afuera las ambulancias entorpecen mis sentidos; todo va en cámara lenta, camillas con gente tapada por una sábana pasan a mi alrededor, las cintas policiales rodean el lugar y la gente curiosa trata de averiguar que pasó._

 _Me suben a una camioneta negra y me repiten que todo estará bien, al mirar por la ventana mi vista se fija en el cartel que dice "Orfanato público"._

* * *

La puerta de mi cuarto (celda la llamo yo. Digo, si tu _cuarto_ solo se abre por fuera, pues entonces no es tu cuarto) se abre y hago un esfuerzo por controlar lo que siento.

— Pareces asustada. —Dijo el cap sentándose a mi lado.

— Confundida. —Le corrijo.

— No puedes recordar aún. —Me mira y yo suelto un suspiro.

— Recuerdo algunas cosas. —Lo miro e intento sonreír un poco— Es solo que no sé si son verdad o son solo un sueño.

— Juguemos a eso que dijo el psicólogo, lo de hacer una lista de lo que sabes. —Juego. Lo agregaré a la lista de palabras para definir mi terapia.

— Mi nombre es Kattie Brown. Tengo 19 años. Nací en Washington. No me ofrecí para los experimentos, yo manifesté mis poderes sola cuando era una adolescente.

— ¿No experimentaron contigo?

— No, yo… —Nuevamente las cosas se pusieron a temblar, el capitán se mantuvo firme y puso una mano en mi hombro. Cerré los ojos. _Busca un lugar feliz_ , decía.

— No te esfuerces, que todo venga a su ritmo.

 **6 días después…**

Los recuerdos siguen llegando como bombas que explotan en mi mente, pero únicamente en la noche. La mayoría se repite una y otra vez, solo que cada vez con más detalle y menos borrosas. .

Hoy tendré una especie de reunión con el resto de vengadores, no se me había permitido verlos o hablar con ellos.

— Lindo cabello. —Fue lo primero que escucho de parte de Tony Stark.

— Gracias —Digo intentando devolver la ironía—, es natural.

— Stark… —Interviene Natasha.

Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa circular negra, Stark junto a Nat, ésta junto a Clint y yo entre Stark y Rogers. Lo primero fue explicarme la separación de SHIELD y HYDRA, cómo se había infiltrado en la agencia cual enfermedad y la guerrilla entre ambos bandos, y después fue explicarme que a pesar de haber sido tomada por HYDRA no había archivos sobre mí en sus bases de datos, salvo mi registro en un orfanato público.

* * *

— _Todo estará bien._

 _Mi vista se fija en el cartel que dice "Orfanato público"._

* * *

— Es como si tus datos hubieran sido borrados de la base de datos… desde dentro. —Dijo Steve.

— ¿Tienes idea de quien pudo ser? —Interrogó Clint.

* * *

— _Soy el agente Phil Coulson, líder de este grupo que ves a tu alrededor. —Dijo el hombre frente a mí sin expresión alguna en el rostro— Ella es la agente Melinda May, Fitz y Simmons, ya conociste a Grant Ward y ella es Skye._

— _¿Dónde…?_

— _A salvo —Respondió él— Es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora._

* * *

— Yo fui recogida por SHIELD, pero según ustedes me encontraron en una base de HYDRA.

— Te equivocaste de bando, linda —Dijo Stark.

— A todos nos pasó —Dijo Nat mirando a Steve. — Te uniste al bando equivocado.

— ¿Hay algo que recuerdes que nos pueda ser útil? —Clint había permanecido callado hasta ahora.

— Yo… solo recuerdo algunas bases por dentro, pero nunca vi ninguna ubicación—Bajo la vista un poco apenada por no tener nada útil que decir.

— ¿Ningún plan? ¿Ninguna palabra se te viene a la mente? —Stark insistió.

— Tony… —intentó apaciguarlo Steve.

— Sokovia. —Todos me miraron, ni siquiera pensé lo que dije, pero se me vino a la mente en forma fugaz— Algo… algo estaban haciendo en Sokovia. —Se miraron entre sí.

— Es todo —Dijo el capitán finalmente—, deberías ir a descansar.

* * *

 _El hombre sin expresión en el rostro entra a mi celda y se sienta frente a la mesa metálica en el centro del cuarto, yo le sostengo la mirada desde mi cama y pretendo que no estoy asustada._

— _Nos enviaron a acabar con una amenaza pública. —Me dice casi sonriendo._

— _Sin embargo aquí estoy. —Digo._

— _Sin embargo aquí estas —Responde él._

— _¿Qué quieren de mí? —Él sonríe y me mira a los ojos._

— _¿Crees que todos los hombres de traje somos malos?_

— _Tengo mis dudas._

— _Nos enviaron a acabar con una amenaza pública, pero yo no veo una amenaza pública. —Dice mirándome fijamente una vez más— Yo veo una niña confundida, y las niñas confundidas se merecen oportunidades, no castigos._

— _¿Qué quiere decir?_

— _Te voy a dar una oportunidad —Dice remarcando la palabra "una"— de probar si eres de los buenos o de los malos._

* * *

 **Y...tadá. ¿Corto? tal vez, pero bueno, es una especie de adelanto para hilar, en el próximo subiré la historia como tal, con pasado y eso.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
